Large-scale production of high-efficiency solar cells plays an important role in ensuring the success of solar power over conventional energy sources that are based on fossil fuels. However, most of the current processes for manufacturing high-efficiency solar cells are not optimized for mass production. For example, many laboratory-made solar cells demonstrate superior performance, but the fabrication process for those solar cells cannot be applied in a mass production environment.
It has been shown that good passivation can be the key to ensuring high efficiency in solar cells. However, achieving good passivation under mass production conditions can be challenging. Conventional fabrication systems often have to sacrifice system throughput in order to meet the passivation requirement.